


那个红色头发的猫魅族男孩

by Teaaaa



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22703440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaaaa/pseuds/Teaaaa
Summary: 2.0光×古拉哈提亚的青涩小故事。
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch & Warrior of Light
Kudos: 6





	那个红色头发的猫魅族男孩

**Author's Note:**

> 全文共四章，CP向为公式光×古·拉哈·提亚。  
> 本章节为全年龄，光之战士为2.0公式光，光之战士在与古·拉哈·提亚确定关系前与其他异性有非感情驱使的性行为（无细节描写），请双洁爱好者注意。

光之战士是被簇拥着走进娼馆的。  
他是个战士，擅长近身作战，人也颇有担当，再加上长相端正，无疑是冒险者中最受欢迎的存在。更何况名声还大的出奇，整个丧灵钟、甚至整个艾欧泽亚都知道，他是拂晓血盟的最强战力，就连各个城邦的领导人都会对他另眼相待。  
娼馆里的女人们自然也懂得这一点，根本不需要多说些什么，温香软玉在怀理所应当，光还没坐稳便凑上来一窝莺莺燕燕，人族，猫魅，精灵，甚至还有颇为少见的敖龙，女人们纤细的手指在战士毛茸茸的衣领上摆弄，时而拂过他未刮干净的胡茬。染成卫月红的指甲在光的耳垂处摩挲，仿佛下一秒就将他推倒，在这张脏兮兮的长沙发上来上一段。  
周围冒险者对光之战士的境遇自然是眼红的紧，但处在风暴中心的青年似乎对此一无所知，反而是一脸颇为难的模样，转头看向了带领他来这里的人。澄澈如碧空般的蓝眼睛中并无情欲，只隐约流露出一丝窘迫。女人们熟练的动作引诱着食髓知味的身体逐渐发热，裤子上微微隆起的部分让她们发出吃吃笑声，光想着是否要遮掩一下，又觉得这样做实在是有些尴尬，只得任由女人们继续动作。  
“放松，放松！”带领者被逗笑了一般，隔着一个红发的猫魅族女人拍拍光的肩膀，“大英雄刚帮我们解决了大事，稍微放松一下很正常嘛！”女人眼睛一亮，手便摸到了光之战士的颊边，轻轻舔上一口，又像是被他没有剃干净的胡须扎到一样缩了回去，露出谄媚的笑容。  
“……不是这个意思。”  
“可别告诉我们，堂堂大英雄还没有那方面的经验哦？”  
“欸——？”  
一片嘘声。  
带领者搂过一个漂亮的人族女人，眼睛却还看着光之战士，“英雄，我知道您最近都跟圣寇伊纳克财团那帮人呆一起——哦对，还有什么诺亚调查团，萨雷安的学究一定古板的很吧。”他接过女人端来的酒杯，“跟这帮不解风情的人在一起，还不如多来这里消磨消磨时间，冒险的途中呢，果然还是需要女人来调剂一下！”  
光叹了口气，他本就不擅长拒绝别人，但此刻他却难得的感受到若是当初没有一念之差同意了这个人的请求，自己也不会落到现在这个下场。战士闷闷地垂着头，将敖龙族女人放在他腰际的手礼貌地移开。  
“——就是那个古·拉哈·提亚啊。”  
“啊？”  
明白光之战士没把之前的话听进去，带领者做出一副善解人意的模样：“那个猫魅族的小子，诺亚的，明明也是个年轻人，怎么这方面这么不开放。”他似乎有些醉了，倚靠着女人哼哼着，“明明、嗝、明明也帮了忙，来松活松活不是、不是挺好吗……”  
光张了张嘴，想想又闭上了。  
来自萨雷安巴尔德西昂委员会的贤人，诺亚调查团的监察员，一连串头衔下的人本该是位老者，再不济也该是沉熟稳重的中年人，古·拉哈·提亚本人却和这些说法丝毫不沾边。  
他年轻潇洒，喜欢冒险和唱歌，偶尔来点无伤大雅的恶作剧，甚至还会从高处忽的一下跳到人面前，与其说是一般人类倒不如说是真正的猫，一红一绿宝石般的眸子在红发间闪烁。  
初识时光之战士的确没有细想过此人，在土生土长的冒险者看来，红发的猫魅族不过是路口又一个派发任务的路人，五官模糊，声音暧昧。他说向东必不能向西，走北定不能朝南，拿到东西就作数，从此两人清清白白再无瓜葛。可古·拉哈·提亚似乎对英雄的冒险故事颇有兴趣，在藉由水晶塔的契机相知后，便时不时缠着他讲些过去的故事，耳朵耸动，尾巴摇晃，翡翠般眼底闪烁的光芒让他不像个二十多岁的青年，倒像是刚出家门的孩子。  
也许是被莫名其妙的回忆干扰，本不打算开口的光低声说着，  
“他来干嘛，年纪还小。”  
面颊通红的带领者一脸揶揄，一起来的人中也有不少知道古·拉哈·提亚的人，想起猫魅族青年姣好的面容，了然出声，“哪里就小了……哎，不过真要说起来，那小子长得倒是好看，该不会是你怕叫了他过来女人都围着他转了吧，哈哈哈哈。”  
周围一片哄笑，却又有人发声，声音在暖色调的光芒中扭曲出情色意味。话语依旧是调侃的话语，内容却与之前的意思完全相反。  
“我觉得不对啊，你们是没看过古·拉哈那个人，有事没事就和我们大英雄凑一起，亲亲热热的——调查个东西也站一块，活像搞对象的。”那人还想佐证些什么，努努嘴示意大家注意那个靠着光的肩膀，手已经快伸到他裤裆上的红发异色瞳猫魅女人，“——我看我们大英雄也蛮喜欢的嘛。”  
光的身体一瞬间僵住了。  
他应该对古·拉哈·提亚没有任何想法的——这是当然的，作为冒险者他并不排斥正常的性生活，这种场景也不算太少见，他本该游刃有余的穿梭于这帮女人之间顺便听着其他人的赞美，却只在听到古·拉哈·提亚的玩笑时僵住了脸庞。  
他的面容不该和这帮人放在一起的，光之战士心想。他该是前途无量的年轻学者，或者是冒险者，有活力，有冲劲儿，探索知识与奥秘，最后在自己完全不知道的领域里功成名就，两人不过萍水相逢，相交一瞬便会马上分开，清清白白，毫无瓜葛。可上天偏偏让他喜欢什么英雄传说，问东问西，硬生生将相交点放大。  
我不是英雄。光自言自语着。尽管被无数人称之为英雄，但在骨子里他依旧坚持着自己只是个冒险者的事实，他害怕过多的“英雄”会压碎他的勇悍斧，压垮他的躯体……这太可笑了。  
古·拉哈·提亚却不在乎，尽管没有过多呼唤光为英雄，他的所作所为却坐实了自己的真实想法。就像那个男人说的一样，他会凑过来，靠近自己，稍嫌矮小的猫魅族青年总得仰着头才能好好看着光，那双红绿异色的瞳孔显得那般快活，闪闪发亮。光仿佛能感知到有什么不明不白的情愫，可每当有这样想法之时，古·拉哈·提亚的眼神却又飞快移开，继续重复着想要听些冒险故事的愿望。一来二去之下，光像是多了条红色尾巴，不经意间便能瞥到，欢欢腾腾的，蹦跳着跟在身后，时不时还摇晃几下，就像……面前这个女人的尾巴一样。  
他没有反驳别的，只是鬼使神差般抓住了猫魅女人的尾巴，女人被这样鲁莽的行为吓到了，却又瞬间了然，尾巴缠绵地绕在了光的手腕上，轻轻柔柔。  
“哎哟，对上眼了。”带领者哈哈一笑，搂着身边的女人向小房间走去，周围的人也意识到什么似的慢慢散开，惟余一室暧昧不明。  
他们大概是懂了什么，又或是什么也没懂。  
猫魅女人眯起眼，她是异色瞳，一红一绿，其实是有些受同族排斥的，但在这位英雄看来似乎并不是什么大事，他那双蓝色的眼睛中起了雾，朦朦胧胧，不再是刚进门时天空般明净的颜色，倒像是摩杜纳的天气，被昏黄灯光勾勒出几缕妖雾的迷醉。男人俯下身，一把将女人的长发握作一束，拢在脑后。  
她能感受到那双手，粗糙，生硬，有使用武器留下的茧子，未愈合伤口处的死皮，染着血腥与钢铁的锈味。而就是这样的手，抚摸自己时却显得十分温柔，在山峰与谷间徘徊往复，最终落在眼睛上，轻轻略过眼睑，在红眼的眼尾处磨蹭。

“擦红色会更好看。”  
陷入情欲前，女人只听见了这句话。

他是自然苏醒的。  
大概是五点或六点，娼馆已然歇业，昨晚人声鼎沸的厅中空无一人，唯独自己身旁还隆起一团，细看有一条红色尾巴从毛毯中漏出。那人的脸埋在自己胸口，只能看见一对绒绒猫耳，温顺地塌在脑袋两边。  
光之战士是习惯了早起的，他需要锻炼，需要冒险，有无穷无尽的事情需要他去解决。尽管软玉在怀，他依然拉开女人的肩膀，想将她安置在一旁，可女人却突然醒了一般，搂紧那条有力的胳膊不愿松手。她原本披肩的长发被梳成低马尾，刘海也被分作长短不一的两边，红眼被遮住，只留绿色那只闪闪烁烁。  
“别走……”  
她突然开口这么说道。  
小房间的门一扇一扇开启，同行者鱼贯而出。看着被缠上的光之战士，他们不约而同露出有些微妙的笑容。“能被这种女人黏上，该说是英雄的那个……也不愧是英雄吗。”  
“开什么玩笑。”  
仿佛被惊醒了一般，光晃了晃脑袋，干脆利落甩开了猫魅女人的胳膊，草草给她披上毛毯便踏出大门，留着那帮还没来得及系好裤子的男人，骑上陆行鸟，向着下一个地点奔去。他需要发泄什么，光隐隐感觉得到，股间有些发热。很奇妙，明明应该很好的解决过了，他多余的欲望本该由那个连名字也不知道的女人完全接收，却仿佛碰了壁，一看到那头红发便慌了神，没头没脑乱撞起来。  
举起战斧，胡乱在怪物身上劈砍，腥臭的液体四处喷溅，他却丝毫不在意血液和油脂是否沾染在身体上，好像只有这种略带凶暴的方式才能把什么发泄出来，击垮，击碎他身体里的幽灵。  
那红色尾巴卷着自己的手腕、那异色眼瞳凝视着自己的模样、那红色头发埋在自己胸口，耳朵微微颤抖。  
不该是她的，也不该是他的。

解决了并不棘手的委托，光磨蹭到傍晚才回到圣寇伊纳克财团的驻地，他本可以早点回来和西德他们讨论水晶塔的事，却有意放慢了步子——尽管古·拉哈·提亚大概率不在这里，他说过自己需要去训练修行，碰不到的。  
不过事与愿违，还不没等光将陆行鸟拴好，肩上“啪”的一声响，回头便是红发猫魅明亮的瞳孔，他咧着嘴，微微仰着头，看着光的眼睛里充满了喜悦。  
“晚上好！”  
或许是打招呼声音大了些，周围人也凑了过来，他们中有部分也参加了昨夜的荒唐，看向古·拉哈·提亚的眼神便不对了，只是碍着面子与他的身份，不便直接说出口。  
“本来昨天就想回来看看的，没想到拉姆布鲁斯说你和别人出去探险了。”古·拉哈·提亚偏偏头，这使得他原本就圆润的脸颊看上去像个光滑的团子，“真好啊，英雄的生活还真是丰富多彩……找时间给我讲讲吧？”  
“他那可不是探险——！”还没等光开口反驳，旁人便插嘴进来，甚至没有注意到拉姆布鲁斯皱眉的样子，“他可是交上好运了，过快活日子！”  
“哦哦？”  
尽管调查团里少不了负责后勤和分析的女性，可很多心知肚明的段子依然在人群中口耳相传，它们乘上了雾气，隐隐约约模模糊糊，在言语中发酵。周围的男人们都露出了了然神情，憋着笑没出声。  
“我……”  
“英雄他的那个！可真是这个！”那人粗鲁地打断了光的声音，对着古·拉哈·提亚比了个小指，又竖起了大拇指，“那个女人哦，红头发那个猫女，早上都还不肯撒手！啧啧啧……古·拉哈，你只听过英雄在地上冒险，没听过英雄在床上冒险吧，哈哈哈哈！”  
这样的荤段子仿佛取悦到周围的人，哪怕是有些低头整理文本的调查员也露出心照不宣的笑容，欢笑声不绝于耳，便越显得话语中心的两人不知所措。不善言语的光之战士愣在原地，古·拉哈·提亚也愣住了，毛茸茸的耳朵支棱着，连尾巴都有点炸开。  
虽然长相年轻，萨雷安的贤人却并不是什么年幼无知的孩子，更何况已经担起监督员的重任，可那些该懂的不该懂的知识却在脑子里打转翻滚，他在说什么？他是说英雄去干了什么？什么是“床上的冒险”？光几乎可以从他的表情上判断出猫魅青年的脑子里徘徊着什么问题，有些着急的上前一步， 鲁莽地握住了他的手。周围抽气声不断，看来是把什么当真了，为了避免越描越黑，光抢着开了口： “你别听他们瞎说。”  
猫魅歪着头，似乎还是不能很好的处理这些信息，反而是被动一般跟着光的步子，机械重复起他的话来，“……瞎说？”  
“就是，刚才说的那个，什么好日子之类的。”  
“啊……哦！你说这个啊。”仿佛被按住开关点醒，古·拉哈·提亚连忙摆摆手，耳朵也跟着这样剧烈的动作摇晃起来，“不是，刚刚没反应过来，是指的那个啊……”他年轻的脸上露出几分不好意思的红霞，眯起眼，尾巴在身后扫了扫，看上去颇为可爱，“懂了懂了，不愧是英雄，大英雄！”  
光本以为他会觉得不好意思或者是别的什么，谁知猫魅青年除了开头那略显迟钝的回复后便再无异常。他歪着头咧着嘴，眼下面纹随着五官变化分解成简短音符。古·拉哈·提亚环胸靠墙哈哈大笑，甚至跟着其他人一起打趣起光之战士来，竖起手指摇晃，声音夸张而喜悦，说着什么英雄的每一方面都很“英雄”之类的蠢话。  
光之战士平生第一次觉得，自己可能有点自作多情了。

也许是荤段子取悦了大家，直到休息时，驻扎地里都弥漫着欢声笑语，光实在是被打趣的有些坐不住了，提前告了假，挥挥手转头便钻进自己的帐篷中，“要准备完成新的委托”这个理由虽算不上高明，但也的确足够真实。  
帐篷离围坐的篝火不算远，可以很清楚听到大家的闲聊。他本想着干脆假戏真做直接躺下睡好，却又在听到古·拉哈·提亚的声音后改变了主意，熄了灯埋进被子里，静静地等待着。  
似乎是有人在询问他一些事，大概是有关工作或是他擅长的部分，年轻猫魅的声音清亮，面对问题丝毫不露怯，侃侃而谈不停歇，不去细听内容还会以为他在咏唱什么美好的歌谣。  
“喂、古·拉哈，昨天你怎么不去啊。”另一个声音，隔着帐篷，显得模模糊糊，也可能与酒精有关，因为他眼看着原本一人坐着的古·拉哈·提亚身边多了个男人，一把揽过他的肩膀。  
“都说了我去修行，比起那种事，要是在武技输给他的话岂不是更丢人吗。”他的声音低沉了些，似乎不是很高兴。那对看着光就会竖起来的耳朵此时蔫蔫地塌了下来，尾巴也耷拉在一边，稍不注意甚至会将剪影中的他认作人族。  
“干嘛这么不高兴啊——都是年轻人，还是说你觉得去了就会被他抢走风头？”男人的声音隐隐有些笑意，“不过我看英雄昨天啊，哎你是不知道的，原本他也没什么兴趣，”男人的手指似乎向古·拉哈·提亚的脸颊上伸去，随即是清脆一声拍击，悻悻缩了回去。“后面有个女人，红头发的，眼睛一只红一只绿，跟你挺像的。她一摸啊，我们的英雄脸色都变了。”  
古·拉哈·提亚的尾巴微微翘了起来，又想起了什么似的，泄气般甩在一边。  
接着说话的是个女人，似乎是平时在营地里负责整理材料的，声音在光听起来有些耳熟，“其实他之前好像也没有想去的意思，是被委托人他们拽走的。今天早上也不见人影，听说是直接出去了。“好像是在安慰猫魅青年一般，”你别太在意，估计也就是一时兴起，也算是正常吧。“  
“这有什么正不正常的……”低声嘟囔着，耳朵依然耷拉在两侧，“他去做什么跟我也没关系，我可是有好好在练习的……”  
光觉得古·拉哈·提亚的声音越来越没精神了，似乎是强撑着不想承认些什么。在昏黄的灯光中，听着他的话语，光的眼前却浮现出那个猫魅女人的影子。  
那红色尾巴卷着自己的手腕、那异色眼瞳凝视着自己的模样、那红色头发埋在自己胸口，耳朵微微颤抖。他已经记不清这个女人的模样了，只有埋在胸口的红发如同一团火焰，在他的喉咙口，在他的下腹，在他的心头燃烧。  
篝火熄灭了。

随后几天没有任何异常，新来的调查员，继续研究着突破水晶塔的方法，光并没有过于纠结那个晚上偷听到的对话，只是举着斧头一往无前，将所有阻碍统统消除。古·拉哈·提亚也并未对自己异常的言行做出任何解释，依然如同往常一般，在光回到驻地后热情迎上去，在篝火前请求他讲述冒险的故事。他似乎永远也听不腻，尽管光连自己为百合岭的妖精跑腿拿药的故事都讲述了三遍，猫魅青年依然像第一次听到那般，睁大了异色双眼，嘴里哦哦称奇。  
看来真的是我想多了。看着对方亮晶晶的眼睛，光深吸一口气，摸摸身后的斧子，铁器冰冷的触感从指尖窜入心口。  
是的，这样不合时宜的错觉应该早些结束，古·拉哈·提亚不过是个面容模糊的猫魅族男性。  
他这样告诉自己，胡乱点点头，起身向自己的帐篷走去。  
就和过去所有的委托人一样，他的冒险还很长，这样的人他还会遇到不知凡几，不可能人人都能记得清。也许他还会遇到红发的猫魅族女性，黑发的猫魅族男性，蓝发的猫魅族男性，那太多了，对于光之战士来说，根本不足以全部记住。  
没有回头的光之战士，自然也没有看到身后古·拉哈·提亚慌忙站起身，伸出手，却又僵在了半空中。

“然后呢？”  
“然后他走了。”

突破水晶塔，突破暗之世界，急转直下的发展让所有人猝不及防，光之战士只是模糊记得驻地温度似乎降到了冰点，没有欢笑，没有调侃，更没有无聊的玩笑，所有人神色匆忙，在妖雾天气中化作模糊的幻影。乌内与多加的身份，西德与尼禄的危机，以及，古·拉哈·提亚的终结。  
当拉姆布鲁斯带着西德和自己冲向水晶塔的时候，光其实已经隐约有些预感。这个红发的猫魅族青年在得知了自己的身份后显得有些沉默。但这也是光明了的，没有人会在得知了这样重大的事情后无动于衷。水晶塔为如今世界带来的大概不会是幸福，更可能是无可挽回的悲剧。  
如果是我。在奔向那扇青金门的时候，他低声说着，如果是我的话，那我会选择什么样的道路呢？  
红发的猫魅族青年站在门内，露出了苦涩的笑容。  
这不像他，他不该这么笑的。  
光张了张嘴，想说什么却堵在喉咙口，脑子里竟然回荡着不久前自己在娼馆中对其他人说的话。  
“他来干嘛，年纪还小。“  
古·拉哈·提亚的声音有些低沉，光仿佛回到了那个躲在帐篷后偷听的晚上，只是这次他能听到的，只有猫魅族男孩的低声叙述。他叙述着自己的身世，叙述着自己的使命，大义凛然，叙述着放弃自己未来的方法。  
那双眼睛已经不再是熟悉的异色，变得鲜红剔透，但看向自己时依然闪烁着光芒，仿佛古·拉哈·提亚此生所有的希望凝结于此。光已经听不清、或是不想听清他后面说了什么，沉睡、指引、光芒……怎么样都好，他早就下定了决心。  
古·拉哈·提亚转身，不再看向他们，青金门也在亚拉戈血脉的控制下缓缓合拢。他踏向水晶塔的阶梯，与青蓝色光芒无法融合的红发束成小辫，在脑后摇晃。  
在大门完全合上的那个刹那，光突然想起什么，与使命，与大义，甚至与冒险无关的东西，那是完全出于私欲的发言，是来源于英雄心底里，无关世界的疑问。

——也许未来他还会遇到很多人，也不排除会与其他的人发生一些出于本能的关系。  
——只是那个人，还会是红色头发的猫魅族男孩吗？


End file.
